


Il vento della vita

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Cowboys, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: дикий запад пленил их коричневым оттенком, как виски в бокале и цвет глаз каллена - таким же завораживающим, словно свет в конце столь нужного для них тоннеля.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Il vento della vita

поцелуи, пьянящие, словно наркотик - только в несколько раз сильнее; столь крепко, столь притягательно, что отзывается каждой клеточкой в теле. судьба их вечно сводила вместе - и дело даже не в том, что они в этот раз встретились совершенно случайно, как будто только одной судьбе известен их путь, а в том, что старому суждено вспомниться, как бы ты не прятал это в себе. встреча за встречей они прятали в себе многое, что не хотелось бы говорить и показывать, но однажды правда прорвется наружу, несмотря на все запреты и невидимые сцены.

на пол небрежно скинута одежда в одну кучку, здесь же рядом - пара револьверов. хочется взять его в ладонь, почувствовать вкус такой сладкой опасности, коснуться дулом смуглой кожи, пропитанной запахом дыма и вечной беготни, и совсем-совсем слегка - соленым потом. со стола случайно летит стакан с парой капель виски на дне, ведь их встреча должна была пройти совсем не так, но каллен не жалеет: это должно было случиться еще давно. связанные, словно лассо, они столько раз проводили свои ночи вместе, рядом - но не в ментальном плане; их вечно что-то отвлекало. то хоуку хотелось податься в погоню за золотом - а почему бы нет, самое то для искателя приключений на диком западе. после того, как он стал защитником техаса, приехав на дикий запад откуда-то с окраин штатов, он вообще перестал чего-либо бояться, кроме нехватки патронов в револьвере. хотя бы один точно должен оставаться там, как единственный выход в любой ситуации - хуже уже не будет.

дикий запад пленил их коричневым оттенком, как виски в бокале и цвет глаз каллена - таким же завораживающим, словно свет в конце столь нужного для них тоннеля.

пальцы неспешно исследуют кожу - дюйм за дюймом, чуть влажную от пролитого случайно алкоголя, спутанные вороные кудри, которые, черт их разберет, были такими с самого начала или из-за беспорядка, в котором они находятся сейчас. в полутьме раздаются редкие стоны и вздохи; столь приятно, давно каллен не чувствовал ничего подобного. каллен чувствует себя дома, где не был, можно сказать, никогда в этой жизни; чувствует себя снова собранным по частям и сломанным так, как нужно. так, каким его может сделать лишь хоук. беспомощным и всесильным одновременно, и именно в его руках ему хочется чувствовать себя таким.

\- ты поедешь со мной? - он шепчет сладко на ухо, прихватывая мочку совсем легко - краешками зубов, не больно, но приятно - до дрожи внизу живота.

\- хотел бы, - выдыхает каллен, смотря в глаза напротив, проводит ладонью по непослушным вихрам - хочется зарыться носом и никогда не отпускать, остаться с ним здесь еще надолго, но и при этом - не хочется. чтобы снова не чувствовать тот миг перед расставанием. - но боюсь, у меня нет выбора.

\- что такое? 

\- раскаяние. мне нужно искупить свои грехи за то, что я совершал. - прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая. такова его судьба: делать тысячи ошибок и убивать невинных людей. но как жаль, что каллен осознал вину так поздно.

\- если ты так хочешь, - гаррет привстает, чтобы коснуться пальцами револьвера, - мы можем искупить их, - снимает с предохранителя и передает каллену, - вместе.

\- как?

\- просто иди за мной, - и хоук тянет его за руку - в мир, где нет ничего, кроме справедливости. (и их двоих, конечно же)


End file.
